


All That Remains

by Fandom_Stuff



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are dead. Claire Novak is carrying on their legacy and decides to do more than just keep hunting to honor their memory.





	All That Remains

The sun caught on the metal of the 1967 Chevrolet Impala as another day came into being. There wasn’t a single sound but that of a few birds. The black paint of The Impala was the only spot of color for miles as everything was desolate and gray. A shadow fell over the Impala and a girl with wavy blonde hair stepped towards the Impala. A bloody machete hung from her right hand and in her other was a beer. She sat on the trunk of the car, occasionally swigging a sip from the bottle she was loosely holding. She tilted her beer towards the sky and smiled, “I hope I’m doing you proud Dean.” She said. 

Once she finished her drink she tossed the bottle aside and climbed into the driver's seat. Claire hadn’t changed a thing about The Impala because she couldn’t help thinking Dean would haunt her from the grave if even the smallest thing wasn’t the way he had left it. Claire smiled to herself and started up the engine. She drove away from the ghost town that had been the home to a nest of vampires, the very vampires that had killed the two best hunters in the world. 

It had been ten years since the deaths of Sam and Dean Winchester. They had died fighting, side by side, and Claire had just killed the reason for their murders. She had been hunting those vampires for ten years, following them across the country, state by state, until finally she had pinned them in an abandoned town in Virginia. This particular nest of vampires was especially fierce and had put up a good fight, but Claire had trained day and night for the moment she finally came face to face with them, and she wasn’t going to let them slip through her fingers again. As she was driving the memory couldn’t help but resurface. 

She had entered the nest cautiously, her machete gripped tightly in her hand, and her gun filled with bullets laced with dead man’s blood. Two vampires had advanced on her right away and she shot both in the chest then swung her machete to sever their heads. Three more had taken their place and two had come up behind her. Claire ducked, swung, and shot until all of them lay dead beneath her. Their blood was still wet on her clothes but Claire didn’t care, Sam and Dean have been avenged. 

Everything had gone to shit after the death of the Winchester brothers. Every monster had surfaced, basking in the sunlight that was the light at the end of the tunnel. The entire world knew about monsters now that the Winchesters were dead, every citizen had come into contact with a monster of some kind, and yet there weren’t enough people left in the world to fight off every single one. The monsters had wiped out half of the world just because Sam and Dean weren’t there to stop them. 

Claire did her best, Jody and Donna too, and even Alex, but it was never enough. Garth couldn’t even control his werewolf pack from going AWOL; every friend that could’ve helped save them was gone. It was up to those that were left to teach the next generation how to fight the monsters that lurked under their beds and in the shadows. Jody had started a school to teach people to hunt and to give them lessons on lore and weapons. Claire sometimes showed up to help with combat training when she wasn’t hunting down a dangerous creature. Half of the U.S. was overrun with different monsters and other parts of the world were struggling too. The hunters had mostly contained groups of creatures to certain states like California and Washington, Maine and New Hampshire, etc… but there was no way to ensure that they would stay there. Some people, desperate to be safe from the horrors of the world were making deals with demons to keep them away from other monsters; but those deals only lasted ten years and demons were becoming greedy, shortening deals to bring payday up. 

Another twenty years of hunting monsters elapsed. There was hardly anyone left now, only a few states were still alive with people and Kansas was one of them. It seemed that no monster or demon ever wanted to cross the border into Kansas for fear that Sam and Dean Winchester would be waiting on the other side. Jody’s school for hunting was stationed in Lebanon Kansas in the bunker that Sam and Dean had made their home. It wasn’t called the bunker anymore, it was called The Winchester School for Hunters. When Claire pulled into the garage of the bunker she heard a door open and Jody, old and gray, stood there, smiling at her. 

“I thought I heard that old engine.” She said. 

Claire slid out of The Impala and gave Jody a hug, she couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across her face, “It’s good to see you.” 

“You too.” Jody pulled away and looked at Claire, “You seem different, did something happen?” 

Claire shook her head, “No, I’ve just been thinking.” 

“About?” 

“I think it’s time I retire.” 

Jody gazed at Claire in shock, “I never thought I’d hear those words come out of your mouth.” 

“Yeah, well, I think it’s time.” 

“If this is about me, I’m not that old Claire, I can handle the school. I have Alex to help me.” 

“It’s not about you Jody.” Claire paused as she threw a look over her shoulder at The Impala, “I just think it’s time that we did something else in honor of Sam and Dean.” 

“Like what?” 

“A museum. In Lawrence, where they used to live.” 

Jody smiled, “I think that’s a great idea.” 

So, Claire got to work. She gathered what she could from The Winchester School for Hunters. She collected small artifacts from Dean and Sam’s old bedrooms, which were like their own mini museums in the school, she plucked John Winchester’s journal from where it sat on Dean’s bedside table, and she piled everything into the Impala and drove off to Lawrence Kansas. There she bought a small museum, which was appropriately called The Winchester Museum, and set up the interior. There was a library section, where students could come to find answers about a monster they were hunting, each book was based off of an entry in John Winchester’s journal, which was also there for consultation. Also in the library were shelves dedicated to all of Carver Edlund's books Supernatural which detailed every part of Sam and Dean’s lives. There was a section detailing how Sam and Dean got into the hunting life, first hand accounts of people Sam and Dean had saved, and of course, how they had died. But, the prized exhibit in the entire museum was the 1967 Chevrolet Impala that sat proudly at the entrance of the museum, where it slowly rotated on a circular spindle inside a glass case. The trunk was propped open so visitors could see the devils trap that was painted in white and the weapons that were Sam and Dean’s most valuable possessions. Claire would never let anyone touch the car so she took pictures of the interior, making sure to include the army man in the ashtray and the initials of two brothers. 

When the museum opened for the first time Claire was surprised to see the line that waited outside the front doors. When she let in the visitors they spilled over the threshold in excitement before coming to a halt almost immediately at the sight of the Impala, rotating in front of them. Claire smiled as she watched visitors browse through the books and read about the life of Sam and Dean.  
It wasn’t until the third week of the museums opening that Claire got a real surprise. She didn’t notice him at first, he seemed very different, yet still the same. He was standing in front of the Impala, a fond look on his face, his blue eyes tilted upward to take in the great car. His brown trench coat clung to his shoulders and his blue tie was askew on his neck. Claire approached him slowly, Castiel didn’t turn his head he just kept gazing at the car. “It’s amazing, Claire.” He said softly as she came to stand beside him. 

“Thank you.” Claire replied. 

Cas turned his eyes to Claire, “They think it’s funny.” 

Claire’s breath caught in her throat, “What?” 

Cas’ eyes twinkled in a half smiled, “They think it’s funny.” Claire was silent, surely Cas wasn’t talking about… “Dean can’t stop laughing at it.” 

“D...Dean?” Claire choked out. 

“Oh yes, they’re in heaven Claire, but I’ve allowed them to be able to look down on the Earth.” Claire felt her eyes well up with tears. 

“How are they?” Claire asked. 

“Dean keeps complaining about how he’s world famous and would be rich if he were still alive. And Sam… well, Sam is Sam. He laughs with Dean but mainly he’s proud of their legacy, that they’re still saving people through their story.” 

Claire smiled fondly, “Sounds like they haven’t changed.” 

Cas nodded, “They haven’t.” 

Claire’s smile suddenly faded, “Where have you been Cas? We could have used you down here, with everything that’s going on, we needed you.” 

Cas looked away from Claire for a moment, his blue eyes shifting from happiness to what looked like regret, “I know.” 

“So why are you here now?” 

“They told me to come.” Cas replied. “How could I refuse.” 

There was silence between the angle and Claire for a while as Cas returned to staring at the Impala with fond eyes. Finally Claire coughed and Cas looked at her, “You’re in here too you know.” 

“What?” 

“You were Sam and Dean’s best friend, how could you not be in their museum. There’s a whole section on you. Come on, I’ll show you.” 

She led Cas towards the library and just before it was a wall filled with details about Castiel. The first plaque had an image of Claire and her father Jimmy Novak. The words below it were as follows: 

Jimmy Novak was a loving father and husband that gave up his vessel to an angel named Castiel. Jimmy Novak would never have suspected that this particular angel would become best friends with Sam and Dean Winchester and save the world many times over. 

Cas tore his eyes away from the plaque, not wanting to read anymore. “Thank you Claire, but I think I’ll be going.” 

Claire found herself grabbing Cas by the arm, “No, you can’t! You have to stay for my talk.” 

“What talk?” 

“I’m speaking about Sam and Dean today to one of the tour groups that’s coming through here from Jody’s school.” 

Cas sighed, “All right.” 

Claire made her way back to the front of the museum where she was giving her talk from inside the glass case surrounding the Impala. Jody was waiting there with a group of young trainee hunters from  
around ten to fifteen years old. Claire adjusted her microphone and stepped into the glass case. “Hello and welcome to The Winchester Museum! I’m sure all of you have learned about Sam and Dean Winchester in your studies at school, but this museum is where you’ll find their story laid out through their belongings and books.” 

Claire shot a quick glance at Cas who was standing in a corner watching her with intense blue eyes, he nodded at her to continue and Claire smiled, “I had the privilege of knowing Sam and Dean and I can tell you that I have never met anyone like them. Sam was kind, loving, smart, and strong. Dean was fearless, loyal, driven, and full of humor to make any hard situation better. I never thought anything could take the Winchester brothers from the world, hell they’d all ready both died over a hundred times and come back, I figured this time wouldn’t be any different, but it was their time.” Claire paused again, this time because of the tears, “Sam and Dean touched many lives, mine included, but it was one life that touched theirs that changed them forever. When my father, Jimmy Novak, gave up his body to an angel named Castiel things took a turn for Sam and Dean. This angel would soon become their best friend and assist them on their hunting excursions, making many sacrifices for the brothers.” 

Claire’s eyes found Cas again and he seemed to shrink further into the corner he was in. Claire smiled devilishly, “We actually have the pleasure to have Castiel here with us today.”  
Whispers spread quickly as people gasped and looked around for the angel, Jody’s eyes found Cas first. Cas couldn’t hide anymore and he met the stares of each person as they gaped at him. “Claire,” Cas said. 

“Come on up here Cas.” Claire laughed. Cas pushed his way through the mob of people who had turned to stare at him. The rest of the museum had come to listen to Claire’s talk now that Castiel was there. Cas opened the glass case and joined Claire inside. “This is Castiel!” Claire announced. Cheers echoed around the museum, however, a few people shot him dirty looks and one person actually shouted, ‘where have you been!?’. To that Claire answered, “Castiel has been in heaven, with Sam and Dean.” 

Everyone stopped talking at that and Claire stared at Cas expectantly. Cas swallowed uncomfortably and tried to smile, “Yes, I’ve been in heaven. Sam and Dean are both very touched to see all that you have built in their memory and honor. I apologize for not being here with you, but there wouldn’t have been anything I could do to stop the influx of creatures into your world. Trust me when I tell you that Sam and Dean wish they could be down here taking care of these monsters for you. Heaven doesn’t suit the Winchester brothers they would much rather be risking their lives hunting. However, they are happy, with their parents and all the people who have passed away throughout their endeavors.” 

Murmurs of happiness spread through the crowd as Cas finished his speech with an awkward look at Claire. Claire smiled at Cas before turning back to the crowd, “We are all that remains! It’s our job to continue the fight Sam and Dean started for us!” Cheers sprung from the crowd and Claire turned to lead Cas out of the glass case but the angel had paused his eyes fixed on the impala. With tender care Cas stretched out his hand and let it sit on the hood of the car. Cas spun along with the Impala on the spindle. The crowd watched with sorrowful looks as the angel bowed his head. Claire thought she saw a tear slip down the side of his cheek. She didn’t think angels cried, but then again Cas wasn’t an ordinary angel. After a few more moments revolving with the Impala Cas left without a word. Claire let him go without following him, she knew he was heading back to heaven to be with Sam and Dean again and she couldn’t help feeling jealous. 

Claire knew Cas missed it; the hunting. Riding in the Impala with Dean playing his crappy music and Sam rolling his eyes, Claire missed it too. But Claire shouldered their death and used it for good, to make difference in the world. It was comforting to know that Sam and Dean were looking down on her and that they approved of everything she’d done in their names. She was all that remained, and she would make sure the world knew the story of Sam and Dean Winchester.


End file.
